Be Prepared
by starwolf626
Summary: Uma meets a new VK. One who has a plan. One who has an offer for her. And she takes it.


**Be Prepared, Auradon. There's gonna be a new King. - Scarlo, son of Scar.**

Davy Jones Jr., son of Davy Jones, led Uma, Harry, and the rest of Uma's followers to him and his friends lair. Uma was told that a Villain Kid was willing to offer them help. For a price. They finally made it. Uma looked around.

Three other VKs were there. Renaldo Boggs, son of Randall Boggs. Blaze, son of King Candy/Turbo. And Konnor, son of Shere Khan. Blaze was the first to speak. "Daughter of Ursula." He said. "How do you know me?" Uma asked. "Octopus hair." Renaldo answered. Uma rolled her eyes. "Anyway, Davy. Who's this amazing figure I'm supposed to see?" She asked.

"That would be me." A sinister voice said. A figure stepped out. He wore a torn brown jacket and a torn white t-shirt. He wore brown jeans and black combat boots. His hair is short, spiked and black. His skin is a mocha color and his eyes are a menacing green. He, of course, has a scar on his right eye. "I am Scarlo, son of Scar." He said, bowing. Uma was surprised. "What?" She asked. "Welcome to the Outlands, Uma." Scarlo said.

Konnor laughed like a tiger. "Yeah. Welcome." He said. Uma and her comrades backed up a bit. "What's going on?" She asked. Scarlo roared then smiled. "Don't worry, Uma. We're all friends and fellow VKs here. I have plans for you and your pirates. Big plans indeed." He said. "Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha!"

 **[Scarlo]**

 _"They thought my Father was defeated_  
 _But very soon we'll see_  
 _The shock as his spirit rise from the flames_  
 _So triumphantly_  
 _I never thought I'd have this chance_  
 _Oh, how long it's been_  
 _A second opportunity_  
 _And this time I'll win_  
 _For I have a plan"_

Davy Jones Jr. stepped forward. "Enlighten us now, Leader." He said.

 **[Scarlo]**

 _"Yes, I have a plan."_

Renaldo also stepped forward. "We want to know how." He said.

 **[Scarlo]**

 _"Follow my lead, that's all you need"_

 _"Yes, I have a plan_  
 _We'll gather every VK in the Isle_  
 _We'll unify them all under my lead_  
 _And once our league is assembled_  
 _We will be victorious_  
 _It'll be glorious_  
 _All of Auradon's lush terrain_  
 _Will soon be my domain_  
 _For I have a plan"_

Blaze laughed. "We know it's true!" He said.

 **[Scarlo]**

 _"Yes, I have a plan"_

"That's what we'll do." Davy Jones Jr. said.

 **[Scarlo]**

 _"Follow my lead, that's all you need_  
 _I have a plan_  
 _Yes I have a plan!"_

"We love your scheme." Renaldo agreed.

 **[Scarlo]**

 _"I have a plan!"_

One of the geysers went off near Harry. "And, lots of steam." He said, waving away the steam.

 **[Scarlo]**

 _"Follow my lead, that's all you need"_

Uma looked at Scarlo. She liked where he was going with this little scheme.

 **[Scarlo]**

 _"Yes, I have a plan!"_

Three red geysers went off at the same time as Scarlo finished. Uma thought for a moment. "And, where exactly would we feature?" She asked. "Just listen to ya teacher." Konnor answered.

"Uma, daughter of Ursula, if you and your comrades help us, Auradon will be ours." Scarlo said. Then Blaze hit realization. "Scarlo, you'll need a queen if your going to be king." He pointed out. "Which is why I will make Mal my queen." Scarlo replied. Harry the scoffed. "Um, the traitor of the Isle? Our queen?" He asked. "Yes. Don't worry. We a long way back, Mal and I. Old friends." Scarlo said.

"And, our role in your plan is?" Harry asked. "Army. Soldiers. And when my plan has succeeded, legends." Scarlo answered. "So, leave the Isle and army...?" Uma started. "And, storm Auradon as the beginners of a New Age." Davy Jones Jr. finished. "I know it sounds sordid, but you will be rewarded. When I finish what my Father started." Scarlo said.

Scarlo held out his hand to Uma. And she took it. "Deal." She smirked. Scarlo smiled, viciously. His green eyes glowed as well as his scar.

 **[Scarlo]**

 _"And injustice deliciously squared_

 _Be prepared!"_

 **[Davy Jones Jr., Renaldo, Blaze, Konnor, Uma, Harry, and Uma's Pirates]**

 _"It's that we'll soon be connected"_

 _"With a King who will be all time adored"_

Harry raised his hook high. "Let's do it!" He cheered.

Scarlo laughed. "Be Prepared, Auradon. There's gonna be a new King." He said. Scar would be proud.

 **Author's Note: Well, that was a long thing. Yeah, I know this comes from the 'Lion Guard', which is a stupid show, but I wanted something sung by Scar sung by his son, alright? And I threw a couple parts of 'Be Prepared' in there too. Anywho, I hope you enjoyed this. If you didn't, well then sucks to be you.**

 _ **No offense.**_


End file.
